Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki
by Soul004
Summary: Série d'histoires sur la Famille Kuchiki, contées par le fidèle majordome attaché au service de Byakuya, Tsujirô. Ce personnage a fait sa première apparition dans Amours Imparfaits II. Le premier chapitre vous donnera un meilleur aperçu du contenu. Chronique 6 : Shakkahô. La narration du premier Shakkahô du tout jeune Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo, dont j'emprunte les personnages et l'univers

* * *

Dernier chapitre ajouté : Shakkahô.

* * *

**Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki**

Cette histoire se lit comme un journal des aventures du fidèle majordome de la Famille Kuchiki, Tsujirô, attaché au service de Byakuya. C'est un personnage inventé, qui a fait sa première apparition dans Amours Imparfaits II.

Il relate le vécu de Byakuya et de ses proches. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour apprécier ces OS d'avoir lu Amours Imparfaits.

Ces anecdotes ne suivent pas d'ordre chronologique. Aussi, j'ai décidé de faire une table des matières avec un résumé pour chacun des chapitres, de façon à ce que vous puissiez aller lire l'histoire dont vous êtes curieux au gré de votre envie.

**Table des matières**

**Première chronique : Préambule**

Un récit nostalgique sur la raison de la loyauté de Tsujirô pour Byakuya, qui va bien au delà de son devoir de serviteur. Vous y découvrirez Byakuya sous une perspective inédite.

**Deuxième chronique : Le bentô** (bonus du "Séjour d'Ichigo" – très léger yaoi : Shûhei/Byakuya. La chronique, elle, ne fait qu'une allusion à leur couple)

Quiconque a lu "Amours Imparfaits II" connaît le mal que se donne Tsujirô afin que Shûhei prenne mieux soin de lui. Un bon matin, ce dernier essaie de partir en catimini.

**Troisième chronique : Convenances **(Allusion au couple Shûhei/Byakuya dans la chronique)

Ichigo est en visite chez Byakuya et bien sûr, la situation dégénère. De fil en aiguille, Tsujirô réfléchit au rapport entre Byakuya et Ichigo et s'interroge sur le bien fondé de la familiarité avec laquelle le second s'adresse au premier.

**Quatrième chronique : Un soir en la demeure** (bonus de "Amours Imparfaits" – rating M. La chronique,elle, est un très léger yaoi du couple Byakuya/Shûhei)

Nous sommes le lendemain de la première nuit de Byakuya et Shûhei. Si Byakuya a déclaré son amour à Shûhei, ce n'est pas réciproque. Sous l'œil vigilant de Tsujirô désireux d'épargner à son maître toute blessure de cœur, nous assistons aux balbutiements de leur relation.

NdA : C'est une bonne occasion de vous initier à ce couple et à leur histoire, si cette association vous paraît rébarbative.

**Cinquième chronique : Tribulations **(bonus de "Amours Imparfaits II" – rating M. La chronique concerne le couple Byakuya/Shûhei )

Shûhei a quitté Byakuya*. Tsujirô veille sur son maître et voit d'un mauvais œil le retour en fanfare du premier. La soirée de Tsujirô ne sera pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'aurait voulu !

* Il faut lire AI II pour savoir pourquoi

**Sixième chronique : Shakkahô **(Brève allusion au couple Byakuya/Shûhei dans la chronique)

La narration du premier Shakkahô du tout jeune Byakuya.

* * *

Rappel : Je m'arrange quand je les écris pour qu'il ne soit pas indispensable d'avoir lu les fics dont certaines chroniques sont tirées.

* * *

Si vous le pouvez, essayez de "reviewer". J'aimerai connaître votre ressenti sur ces OS. Merci !

* * *

Ajout du 17/05/2012 suite aux reviews :

Pour répondre aux commentaires plus qu'enthousiastes de Miss, je précise tout de même que si les personnages sont complets et attachants, c'est en grande partie dû à Monsieur Tite Kubo, l'auteur de Bleach. Il a su créer des personnalités attirantes avec un background intéressant. Moi, je me contente d'imaginer derrière les non-dits, de tirer un peu sur la ficelle, et de les mettre en scène dans des situations qu'il n'a sûrement pas prévues au départ ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il en penserait lui !

Miss est une fan attitrée depuis Amours Imparfaits et elle en est devenue la béta. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses fics, cela vaut le détour.

Merci à Kisu No Tora pour avoir été si prompte à réagir ! Cela a été une joie, et je vais jeter un oeil sur les scènes abandonnées d'AI pour voir ce que je peux en tirer.


	2. Chronique 1 : Préambule

**Chronique 1 : Préambule**

Une longue habitude façonne chacun de mes gestes quotidiens. Ma vie est régulière et paisible, à l'écart des turbulences du manoir principal de la résidence.

Lorsque mon maître, l'actuel chef de clan, a outrepassé le conseil des anciens pour faire accepter l'épouse qu'il s'était choisie, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Cette femme, méprisée par tous du fait de ses origines roturières, m'a charmé au premier regard.

Dame Hisana, tel était son nom.

Elle était d'une grâce innée, faite de douceur et de fragilité. Lorsqu'elle vous regardait de ses yeux couleur d'améthyste, elle semblait vous transpercer de son regard. Il était impossible de rien lui cacher. Malgré sa petite taille, elle inondait de sa présence la pièce où elle entrait. Cette petite personne portait en elle une volonté immense à laquelle même mon maître avait succombé.

Nous nous sommes installés dans un pavillon spacieux situé un peu à l'écart, dans l'enceinte de la résidence appartenant au clan. À cette époque, je fus le seul qui restât à leur service. Il fallut de nombreuses années avant que les qualités de dame Hisana ne la fassent accepter.  
Pourquoi avais-je décidé d'ignorer les menaces et les tentatives traîtresses de corruption ? Beaucoup voyaient en elle le signe du déclin du clan, un sang impur qui s'y mêlerait et souillerait à jamais la lignée des Kuchiki. Certains usaient des moyens les plus bas, agissant dans l'ombre pour la faire renoncer ou se compromettre puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire plier leur seigneur. Je n'ai jamais cédé.

Vous voyez, lorsqu'à son plus jeune âge le statut de successeur au rang de chef de clan de Byakuya-sama fut confirmé, je fus affecté à son service exclusif. Il me fut confié la tâche de l'élever, de l'éduquer et de le soutenir.  
J'accueillais ce devoir avec joie et fierté. Et je fus impressionné. Je le regardais vivre, grandir et s'affirmer. Je constatais sa force, immense, plus imposante qu'aucune autre ne l'avait été au sein du clan, pas même celle de son grand-père que je connaissais pourtant fort bien. J'admirais sa droiture et son courage. Très tôt, son talent fut évident mais plus que cela, c'étaient son ardeur et ses efforts que je trouvais remarquables.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un charmant bambin. Il s'irritait facilement lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire plier l'ordre des choses à sa volonté, et ses accès de colère étaient nombreux et terribles. Son sang bouillonnait sans cesse, refusant la faiblesse de son jeune âge, maudissant son inexpérience, s'acharnant à gravir au plus vite les échelons que lui imposait son grand-père. J'assistais, impuissant, aux effets d'une telle hâte. Je savais qu'il était urgent pour le clan qu'il en prenne les rênes au plus tôt. Le précédent héritier de la Famille, son père, avait trouvé la mort. Depuis lors, on aurait dit que plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour mon jeune maître que de se montrer à la hauteur de la charge qui l'attendait.

Nombreux avaient été ceux qui l'avaient taxé d'indifférence lorsqu'il n'avait pas montré un seul signe de chagrin à l'enterrement. Certains avaient même osé le qualifier de monstre ambitieux au cœur froid. Mais moi, je connaissais le goût salé de ses larmes. Jamais je n'oublierai le soir de son retour après le service funéraire, sa main serrée dans la mienne et son visage levé vers moi en une invite silencieuse. Son regard aux reflets argentés luisait d'une telle détresse que sans réfléchir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Sur ma joue, j'ai senti couler ses larmes et pourtant je n'ai pas entendu ses sanglots. C'étaient des pleurs silencieux, des pleurs à vous déchirer le cœur, qu'un enfant si jeune n'aurait pas dû pouvoir émettre. Ce n'était déjà plus un enfant.

À ce moment-là, j'ai juré de le protéger, d'être là pour lui en toute circonstance, de faire du lieu où il vivrait un endroit où il se sentirait en paix. J'ai juré de le servir à jamais.

Ainsi donc, j'ai refusé de le trahir et j'ai accepté ce qui aux yeux des autres n'était qu'un dangereux caprice. J'ai été témoin de l'amour de Byakuya-sama pour dame Hisana. Et le havre que j'avais voulu créer c'est sa jeune épouse qui le lui a procuré.  
Sa patience, sa gentillesse et sa clairvoyance ont eu raison des plus obstinés de ses détracteurs.  
Mon maître s'apaisait à son contact, son visage se paraît d'une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Et pendant quelques années, les murs du pavillon ont résonné de leur bonheur.

Mais même à la Soul Society, l'éternité n'existe pas. Comme toute chose, ceci eut une fin. Une fin malheureusement prématurée.

Dame Hisana avait abandonné sa jeune sœur au Rukongai, incapable de subvenir à leurs besoins, et elle ne s'était jamais pardonné cette lâcheté. Elle perdait sa santé dans la culpabilité et usait ses forces dans la recherche de sa pénitence. Et même si Byakuya-sama lui avait promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver sa cadette, elle partait seule dans de vaines expéditions dont elle rentrait triste et mélancolique. Au fil du temps, elle s'affaiblissait sous le regard désarmé de Byakuya-sama. Rien ne pouvait la convaincre de laisser à d'autres sa quête, rien ne pouvait combler son regret, pas même l'amour que lui portait mon maître.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il n'usait pas de son influence pour la contraindre à se reposer alors qu'il était évident que le mal dont elle souffrait gagnait du terrain.  
Je n'ai pas compris non plus pourquoi dame Hisana, si généreuse et intuitive d'ordinaire, faisait subir ce calvaire à son époux. Cet homme si fier voyait sa femme partir en un lieu où il ne pourrait pas la suivre et il l'avait accepté.

Qui peut connaître les sentiments qui lient un couple ? Pas moi. Ce que je sais de cette période se résume à ceci : la dignité de dame Hisana et le désir de Byakuya-sama d'honorer cette dignité.

Je refuse à quiconque le droit de qualifier Byakuya-sama d'égocentrique et de sans cœur. Et je mets au défi quelqu'un de trouver plus noble que lui. Il a sacrifié son bonheur pour le souhait et la volonté de sa bien-aimée. Il a supporté sa peine sans la lui faire endosser. Son amour l'a accompagnée le long du chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Il a tenu sa promesse par delà même la mort de celle à laquelle il l'avait faite, en adoptant sa sœur comme étant la sienne après l'avoir retrouvée.

Pardonnez-moi, je me suis perdu dans mes souvenirs. Car tel n'était pas le sujet de ces chroniques. Si j'ai décidé de commencer ce journal, c'est parce qu'un vent nouveau souffle sur notre maison. Et malgré mon vieil âge, j'éprouve l'ardent besoin de consigner ici les perturbations qui assaillent depuis peu notre vie. Toute mon expérience et mon tact me sont nécessaires pour maintenir la tranquillité de la demeure, et l'écriture m'apporte un défoulement que le respect de l'étiquette ne m'autorise pas. Peut-être en profiterai-je également pour y relater quelques anciens souvenirs ?  
Mais avant tout, je suis ici pour vous raconter les préoccupations qui peuplent mon esprit et les difficultés qui parsèment mes journées, à vous, lecteur imaginaire pour qui je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de discrétion.  
Parviendrai-je à y voir plus clair et à rendre mon fardeau plus léger ? Réussirai-je ainsi à accomplir sans faillir mon devoir de serviteur envers le chef de notre clan ? Et plus important que tout, pourrai-je, même d'une insignifiante façon, être un soutien pour Byakuya-sama dans les épreuves qui l'attendent ?

Tous les signes sont là. Mon maître peut encore se mentir mais moi je reconnais son état.

Mon maître est amoureux. Oui, je le sais. Jamais je n'aurai espéré qu'il lui soit à nouveau possible d'ouvrir ainsi son cœur.

Je l'ai vu se fermer, jour après jour. Je l'ai vu s'enfermer dans la seule notion de devoir. Je l'ai vu ignorer toutes marques d'affection. Même l'introduction dans sa famille de Rukia-sama, la jeune sœur de dame Hisana, n'a pas éveillé en lui une quelconque joie. Je l'ai vu fuir le regard de cette toute jeune fille, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir, elle et son visage si semblable à celui qu'il contemple sans se lasser, là où siège l'autel funéraire de sa défunte épouse. Je l'ai vu se lier au souvenir de sa bien-aimée dans un abandon si absolu qu'il en est devenu sacré.

Et pourtant, je vous l'ai dit, rien en ce monde ne dure pour l'éternité, pas même à la Soul Society. Je ne sais qui est à l'origine de ce changement chez lui mais je sais qu'il en souffre. Ma condition m'impose de rester à l'écart et tout ce que je puis faire pour lui, c'est de veiller comme toujours à son bien-être et à ce que nul ne vienne déranger la tranquillité des lieux qui constituent sa demeure.

La tâche est difficile. L'humeur de mon maître est instable. Des importuns s'imposent. De vieilles émotions reviennent à la surface. Mais je ne peux que me réjouir de la naissance de cet amour et croire en la force de Byakuya-sama pour saisir cet avenir et y apercevoir un futur porteur d'espoir.

**Chronique 1 : fin**


	3. Chronique 2 : Le bentô

**Le Séjour d'Ichigo : Bonus 1**

Ce chapitre prend place dans le premier chapitre du "Séjour d'Ichigo"

* * *

**Chronique 2 : Le bentô**

Depuis bien longtemps, mon réveil n'est plus réglé par une alarme discordante. L'habitude et le devoir l'ont remplacée. L'avancée de la nuit, la fraîcheur du petit matin, la lumière qui point sont pour moi les seules horloges dont mon corps a besoin.

En ce sens, ce matin-là n'était pas différent des autres et je sortis de mon sommeil, frais et dispos. Quelques rapides ablutions et j'étais prêt.

J'ouvris la porte de l'office par laquelle arriveraient les serviteurs qui n'avaient pas comme moi le privilège d'habiter chez le maître. La journée serait chaude et belle mais il était encore trop tôt pour en savourer la douceur.

Les premières victuailles nous étaient livrées. Des produits frais et variés aux épices rares, tout ce qui me permettrait de composer les menus qui garniraient la table du seigneur Kuchiki et de sa proche famille. Car ici ne logent que ses intimes. Sa sœur, Rukia-sama et son concubin, Shûhei-sama.

À propos, il était temps que je me dirige vers la salle à manger afin de superviser la préparation du premier repas de la journée. Nos domestiques étaient pourtant à la hauteur de leur tâche. Je les ai formés pour la plupart et les ai personnellement choisis. J'avais conscience que cette routine était devenue une excuse pour guetter sans en avoir l'air les pas d'un certain jeune homme qui s'acharnait à ignorer mes avertissements.

Lui et moi ne nous entendons guère. Mais nous sommes parvenus à une certaine forme d'estime. Il est de mon devoir de veiller au bien-être de tous ceux qui vivent sous ce toit et Shûhei-sama occupe une place spéciale auprès de mon maître.

Tant de drames, petits et grands, ont eu lieu depuis leur rencontre que je ne peux les raconter ici. L'arrivée du concubin légitime du seigneur Kuchiki mit fin à la quiétude que je mettais un point d'honneur à entretenir. Le tempérament de ce jeune indocile provoquait des troubles en tout genres et d'improbables changements auxquels nous, les gens de maison, devions nous adapter, avec plus ou moins de réussite. Du moins je restais, en ma qualité de majordome, celui sur lequel reposait le cœur de la maisonnée.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne perçus que trop tard le rythme d'une marche pressée martelant le plancher de bois du grand corridor. Et je me jetai à sa suite dans l'espoir vain de stopper le départ du résident le plus indiscipliné des lieux, Shûhei Hisagi-sama. La chance était avec moi ce matin-là :

« Maria ! »

J'interpellai une servante qui passait dans le hall et j'eus ainsi l'opportunité de bloquer la course du fuyard. La scène était familière. Maria savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Rougissante, elle étendit ses bras en croix pour lui faire barrage tout en marmonnant de piètres excuses :

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Hisagi-sama ».

Il s'était retourné et je vis qu'il était déjà sur le point de râler.

« Quoi encore ? » me demanda-t-il en soupirant, comme s'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Je m'armais de patience pour lui faire entendre raison pour la énième fois, et sûrement pas la dernière :

« Il n'était certes pas dans vos intentions de partir sans prendre votre petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas, Shûhei-sama ?

— Tsujirô-san, pour une fois ! J'ai un travail monstre qui m'attend et je suis pressé.

— Raison de plus. Qu'espérez-vous accomplir l'estomac vide ? Donnez-moi quelques minutes et je vous prépare un repas à emporter. »

C'était un compromis raisonnable mais je le savais obstiné et je me préparais à son refus. Pendant qu'il hésitait à repousser mon offre, je le dévisageai discrètement. Je cherchais les signes d'un malaise ou d'un souci pouvant expliquer son agitation matinale. Je n'en trouvais aucun. J'étais parfois plus inquiet qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais l'expérience m'avait appris que sa sensibilité extrême le conduisait parfois à agir en dépit du bon sens. Cette fois-ci, seule son impulsivité l'avait conduit à partir ainsi, délaissant dans sa hâte le repas, comme à son habitude.

Je connaissais sa tendance à évoluer librement au gré de ses fantaisies et je savais que mon maître la respectait. Je ne pouvais donc que l'accepter moi aussi, mais j'exigeais au moins qu'il prenne soin de sa personne.

À mon grand soulagement, point d'altercation ce matin-là. Shûhei-sama hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le fait est qu'il était moins enclin à négliger sa santé depuis la blessure qui avait faillit l'emporter. Je ne pensais pas que ce fut pour son propre bénéfice ou pour le mien. S'il s'était assagi ainsi, c'était surtout par amour pour Byakuya-sama.

Remisant au fond de mon esprit cette sombre période, je donnais des ordres pour préparer le bentô. Et je m'empressai de revenir auprès de Shûhei-sama, histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne profiterait pas de ce délai pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. S'il y était vraiment décidé, Maria ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Je les retrouvai tous les deux dans un silence gêné. Elle est timide, notre Maria, et elle subissait clairement le charme ténébreux du jeune maître.

Je ne sais ce qui en lui attire les jeunes filles. Il n'a pas comme Byakuya-sama la distinction, la finesse et l'élégance. Ces manières sont frustes et parfois gauches. Il se vêt d'un kimono dont les emmanchures apparentes laissent apparaître ses bras nus et musclés, tel un homme de labeur et non un fier Shinigami. Ses traits auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'avaient pas été abîmés par ces horribles cicatrices. Je conviens qu'elles sont la marque de son état de combattant. Mais que dire de ses tatouages grotesques ? Rien n'était plus repoussant. Pourtant nos jeunes servantes tombent en pâmoison devant le bellâtre, qui lui, joue malhabilement l'indifférent. Car question timidité, il n'est pas le dernier. Toutes ces attentions l'ennuient. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Byakuya-sama, et pour cela au moins, il a toute ma considération.

J'observai son embarras, alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur sa veste, de ses mèches encore humides après sa douche matinale. Maria se mordit les lèvres, comme si elle voulait s'abreuver à leur source.

« Tu peux disposer, Maria, dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu.

— À votre service » fit-elle accompagnant ses paroles d'une légère révérence.

Puis elle poursuivit son chemin, se retournant une dernière fois en arborant une mine gourmande. J'allais devoir lui apprendre à mieux taire ces démonstrations inappropriées ou sinon je me verrais obligé de la renvoyer.

Shûhei-sama fut ostensiblement soulagé. Il est une palette d'émotions à lui tout seul. Peut-être est-ce cela qui captive nos soubrettes ? À force de servir un homme qui n'en montre jamais aucune, celui qui en manifeste à tout bout de champ se pare d'une aura attrayante. Car comment imaginer comportement plus différent que celui de Byakuya-sama et de Shûhei-sama ? Il faut reconnaître qu'il se montre d'une patience et d'une considération peu commune envers le personnel, ce qui n'est pas sans me rappeler feu dame Hisana. Je suis l'unique exception.

« Tenez, Shûhei-sama ».

Au regard surpris et interrogateur qu'il me lança, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avais pas compris mon propos et j'agitai de façon plus démonstrative la serviette que je venais de prendre sur la desserte rangée le long du mur, à côté de la salle à manger.

« Vos cheveux sont mouillés, lui précisai-je, et la matinée est fraîche.

— C'est un peu exagéré, Tsujirô » rétorqua-t-il en prenant un air narquois.

Je notais la versatilité avec laquelle il s'adressait à moi, comme souvent lorsque je le contrariais. Mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. Après tout, il était aussi mon maître et sa familiarité était justifiée.

« Cela ne l'est pas, voyez vous-même, fis-je, en montrant du doigt son épaule où l'on pouvait observer les traces d'un tissu trempé.

— Bon sang, Tsujirô, rien n'échappe donc à ton regard ? s'exclama-t-il tout en s'avouant vaincu. D'un geste brusque, il se saisit de la serviette que je lui tendais et entreprit de s'essuyer avec une véhémence inutile.

— Rien, Shûhei-sama. C'est là la marque d'un bon majordome. »

Il se mit à rire, et ses éclats me parvenaient étouffés par dessous la serviette. Il s'était courbé en avant, et avait entrepris de sécher sa nuque et la pointe de ses cheveux. Il se redressa vivement, secoua un peu la tête dans une tentative infructueuse d'arranger ses épis, et me rendit la serviette mouillée.

« C'est bon, maintenant ? ».

J'avais l'impression de m'occuper à nouveau d'un enfant. Son sourire était enjoué et éclairait son visage, me faisant oublier l'attitude revêche qu'il avait revêtue plus tôt. Comment lui en vouloir ? Sa bonne humeur me gagna. Le bentô arriva, enveloppé comme il se devait, et je le lui donnai :

« Bonne journée, Shûhei-sama.

— Bonne journée, Tsujirô-san » me répondit-il.

Un moment, je regardai sa silhouette se profiler dans le hall. Il était trop mince à mon avis pour quelqu'un de sa stature. Mais ce physique éthéré lui procurait une grâce irréelle, sublimée par la nudité glabre de ses bras.

Qui ne tomberait pas sous son charme ?

**chronique 2 : fin**

* * *

NB : est-il besoin de préciser que Maria, la soubrette énamourée, n'existe que dans mon imagination ?


	4. Chronique 3 : Convenances

**Chronique 3 : ****Convenances**

« Tsujirô !

— Que puis-je pour votre service, Byakuya-sama ?

— Que signifie... tout ceci ? »

Le seigneur Kuchiki se tenait à la porte du petit salon et me désignait à l'intérieur un ensemble indescriptible dans lequel on reconnaissait des livres, certains empilés, d'autres ouverts et quelques uns se chevauchant, bref, un désordre qui ne seyait pas à l'élégance de la pièce.

« Ce sont les affaires de Kurosaki-san. Il y a là ses livres de cours et ce qu'il appelle des "cahiers" et des "classeurs", je crois.

— Cela ne m'explique pas la raison de leur présence ici !

— À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, son séjour à la Soul Society précède une période d'examens chez lui. Il lui faut impérativement réviser.

— Je le conçois fort bien, mais pourquoi dans le petit salon ?

— Il dit que les jardins zen longeant les chambres réservées aux invités sont d'une monotonie affligeante et que le silence y est assourdissant. Il ne peut pas s'y concentrer et préfère la vue que nous avons devant la maison. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'installer là, je n'y ai pas vu d'inconvénient. Aurais-je mal jugé, seigneur ? »

J'étais embarrassé, mon maître était visiblement contrarié. En fin de journée, il aimait parfois prendre un thé dans ce salon, qui s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur par la façade et la cloison d'angle. On pouvait alors y admirer l'étang bordé de pierres et apprécier le chuintement du vent qui agitait les branches des arbres plantés à proximité.

« Il m'a promis de ranger tous les soirs de façon à libérer la pièce, précisai-je, en fronçant les sourcils devant l'évidence du manquement, ce jour-là, du jeune Shinigami à son engagement.

— Et où est-il ?

— Je suis désolé, je ne saurais vous le dire, Byakuya-sama. Je vais immédiatement remettre tout en ordre.

— Inutile, je vais le chercher » dit-il d'un ton glacial qui, même à moi, me fit froid dans le dos,.

Je le vis fermer les yeux et se concentrer, puis sortir de la maison avec détermination.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, j'entendis les bruits d'une vive altercation entre Byakuya-sama et Kurosaki-san, signe que mon maître l'avait retrouvé et ramené entre nos murs, manu militari :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Byakuya ? De quel droit t'es-tu mêlé de mon temps libre? Je ne faisais rien de mal.

— À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as bien d'autres choses à faire que de t'enivrer en compagnie plus ou moins douteuse de prétendus amis.

— Plus ou moins douteuse ? Ce sont aussi tes compagnons ! Et je ne m'enivrais pas.

— Ne me met pas au même niveau que ces malappris.

— Soit, Monsieur "Je suis au dessus de tout le monde" ».

Il était clair que Kurosaki-san était hors de lui et ses paroles frisaient l'irrespect comme jamais. Je pris peur pour le jeune homme, car je connaissais la susceptibilité de mon maître en la matière.

« Je ne me sens pas "Au dessus de tout le monde" comme tu le dis, par contre, j'ai conscience de mon rang et de ce qu'il représente. Et des amis digne de ce nom ne t'emmèneraient pas dans des endroits pareils pour te distraire de ce qui est ton devoir, répliqua Byakuya-sama d'une voix plus corrosive que jamais.

— J'ai manqué de fermeté peut-être, mais ne t'en prends pas à eux, ce n'est pas leur faute. Ikkaku et Matsumoto-san m'ont simplement invité à fêter mon retour, vu que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

Je pouvais presque voir la mine renfrognée de Kurosaki-san lorsqu'il prononça ces mots et deviner l'éclat de son regard opiniâtre.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans la façon dont tu passes ton temps, mais dès lors que tu vis sous mon toit, tu es soumis à certaines règles, l'as-tu oublié ? » rappela Byakuya-sama, revenant au ton patient et moralisateur qui m'était familier.

À mon grand étonnement, mon maître ne s'était pas offusqué du manque de manière de son invité. Je soupçonnais qu'il appréciait le jeune humain et la façon dont celui-ci défendait ses camarades, même s'il était évident que ceux-ci l'avaient plus ou moins influencé pour accepter cette réunion amicale. Car jusqu'ici Kurosaki-san avait tenu parole et remis le petit salon en l'état avant l'arrivée du seigneur Kuchiki.

Il se souvint d'ailleurs de son départ précipité et de ce qu'il avait laissé en plan :

« C'est pas vrai ! J'ai tout laissé traîner ! Pas étonnant que tu sois furieux. Excuse-moi, Byakuya, sur le moment je n'ai pas pensé que je rentrerai si tard.

— Débarrasse-moi de ce désordre, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Et ce fut tout. Le calme revint dans le pavillon comme si ce grabuge n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le jeune Kurosaki alla ranger ses "classeurs" et ses livres dans sa chambre. J'apportais une infusion à base de thym et d'essence de citronnelle dans le petit salon. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux après l'emportement de mon maître.

Byakuya-sama s'y installa et en savoura l'acidité adoucie par une touche de miel. Kurosaki-san l'avait rejoint. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la grimace qu'il fit en goûtant à la tisane.

* * *

Il est devenu coutumier que le jeune humain s'installe chez mon maître lorsque sa présence au Gotei est réclamée. Je peux alors dire adieu au peu de calme que j'ai réussi à épargner depuis l'emménagement de son concubin, Shûhei-sama.

Bien qu'il soit poli et s'efforce de se montrer discret, il est clair qu'il n'a pas reçu l'éducation qui convient pour évoluer au milieu de la noblesse. Sa familiarité est outrageuse et je me demande pourquoi Byakuya-sama n'y met pas un terme. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'accepte ni qu'il s'y soit résigné mais plutôt qu'il est mis en échec par la volonté, le dynamisme et l'agitation constante de ce rouquin.

L'esprit de Kurosaki-san est souvent préoccupé, il est d'autre part constamment sollicité par ses amis, ce qui fait que même le seigneur Kuchiki n'arrive pas à obtenir de lui l'attention nécessaire au rétablissement du respect des convenances.

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce jeune homme. Il déborde de sincérité et de chaleur. Affranchi de la rigidité comportementale dans laquelle vivent les membres des familles nobles, sa présence offre un air rafraîchissant à mon maître, lequel est partagé entre l'irritation et la stupéfaction.

À l'animation, la vivacité et la tendresse que son amour pour Shûhei-sama a fait naître, s'ajoute lorsque que Kurosaki-san est présent, l'expérience de se voir traiter comme un égal par quelqu'un qui n'est pas même de petite noblesse.

Peut-être est-ce la première fois que Byakuya-sama côtoie ainsi une personne qui ne tient pas compte de son rang ? Quelqu'un qui l'a approché sans être motivé par ce qu'il représente, qui continue de venir le voir sans arrières pensées ni requêtes à formuler en rapport avec la position qu'il occupe.  
Peut-être est-ce la première fois que quelqu'un se présente à lui comme un ami ?

Cependant, Byakuya-sama ne peut se permettre de s'abaisser à cette amitié.

S'abaisser ! Le mot est cruel et me déchire le cœur, mais l'univers dans lequel évolue mon maître est sans pitié et guette la moindre faiblesse ou la plus petite faute.

Il se doit de se montrer inapprochable. L'est-il par devoir ou par nature ?

Lorsque vous regardez le seigneur Kuchiki, sa prestance vous saisit, son visage soigneusement composé vous inspire le respect, sa démarche élégante vous hypnotise. La beauté de ses traits, sa chevelure d'un noir sans défaut attirent votre regard. Il est de noble naissance, il est à la tête de son clan, il est le capitaine de sa division.  
Lorsque vous regardez le seigneur Kuchiki, sa perfection et sa réussite sont les deux seules dispositions qu'il vous montre.

Vous pouvez aussi ne voir qu'une attitude méprisante et une fierté disproportionnée. Vous pouvez aussi ne voir en lui qu'un être privilégié à qui tout fut donné dès la naissance.

Mais qui devinera, en le croisant, les responsabilités qui pèsent sur lui et entravent ses pas ?  
Qui pensera, en le saluant, au jeune enfant privé de la chaleur de sa mère ?  
Qui pensera, en le sollicitant, au fils qui fut trop tôt orphelin de père ?  
Qui pensera, en le toisant, au sacrifice de ses années d'enfance ?  
Qui pensera, en le jalousant, au dévouement absolu de l'homme pour son clan ?  
Et qui songera en le voyant, à la perte de ce qui fut longtemps son seul bonheur ?

Moi qui connaît son parcours et qui l'ai regardé grandir, je suis heureux qu'une personne puisse avoir l'aplomb de s'adresser à lui comme il le ferait avec un ami. Je suis heureux que cette incommensurable distance soit enfin comblée, car ni son vice-capitaine, Renji Abarai, lié par le rapport hiérarchique, ni Shûhei-sama, pétri de son amour, ne peuvent lui apporter cette simplicité.

**fin de la troisième chronique**


	5. Chronique 4 : Un soir en la demeure

**Amours Imparfaits : Bonus**

Cette histoire se place dans le dernier chapitre « Faces-à-faces ».

NB pour celles et ceux qui connaissent AI : J'ai toujours eu envie de décrire ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où Byakuya et Shûhei se retrouvent ensemble pour la première fois et le soir de la confrontation avec Renji, mais cela aurait ralenti le récit. Voilà qui est fait maintenant.

* * *

**Chronique 4 :**

**Un soir en la demeure**

C'était un soir d'automne, une de ses soirées venteuses où le mugissement du vent s'engouffrant dans les ruelles étroites du Seireitei s'élevait en plaintes sonores et lugubres. La nuit tombait rapidement sur la ville. Le ciel, voilé de nuages sombres, apportait une atmosphère sinistre renforcée par l'absence de la lune. Les gardes aux portes des demeures des familles nobles essayaient de paraître impassibles lorsque de violentes rafales faisaient claquer les larges pans de leurs hakamas sur leurs jambes.

Il n'était pas si tard que ça mais déjà toute activité cessait. Les enseignes des boutiques et restaurants étaient rentrés, les panneaux de bois étaient rabattus sur les fenêtres. Quelques personnes couraient dans les rues désertes, pressées de rentrer chez elles. Bientôt, les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient en larges tâches noires sur le pavé décoloré.

Au manoir Kuchiki, les domestiques s'affairèrent également à barricader portes et fenêtres. Il en était de même au pavillon où j'ai l'honneur d'être le majordome et où réside l'actuel chef du clan, le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki. Il était très rare que nous recevions de la visite, et par un temps pareil, je n'en attendais aucune.

Je me trompais.

J'ai renvoyé nos serviteurs chez eux avant que le gros de la tempête n'éclate. Damoiselle Rukia resterait à la treizième division ce soir-là et le seigneur Kuchiki avait exprimé le désir de manger dans son bureau.  
Je préparai moi-même un repas léger que je disposai sur un plateau et j'empruntai le grand corridor. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que je crus entendre des sons étouffés à l'extérieur. Je m'arrêtai et écoutai. Comme seuls le hurlement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie parvenaient à mes oreilles, je repris ma course. Mais à mi-chemin du bureau, j'entendis clairement cette fois tambouriner à la porte. Je revins donc vers le hall d'entrée, déposai sur une desserte mon fardeau et m'empressai d'aller ouvrir.

Une silhouette à peine éclairée par la lueur provenant de l'intérieur se dressait dans l'obscurité. L'homme était essoufflé. L'heure était incongrue pour une visite et personne parmi les membres de la noblesse ne se serait présenté sans auparavant s'être fait annoncer. Je pensai à une urgence à la sixième division, l'apparence de ses vêtements me rappelant celle des Shinigamis mais un détail me troublait. Pourtant, les gardes l'avaient laissé passer.

« Veuillez-vous présenter et décliner le but de votre visite, s'il vous plaît, dis-je un rien soupçonneux.

— Lieutenant Hisagi Shûhei, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Je suis venu voir Bya... le capitaine Kuchiki » répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il se reprenait en nommant mon maître. Je ne connaissais personne parmi les Shinigamis qui usât d'une telle familiarité en dehors du capitaine Ukitake et de Dame Shihôin Yoruichi... et l'humain, le jeune Kurosaki. Les deux premiers, parce qu'ils avaient été ses mentors et professeurs et le troisième... qui savait pourquoi.

Le vent soufflait et des trombes de pluie éclaboussaient la véranda. Je le fis entrer. Je distinguai mieux à présent à qui j'avais affaire. Sous ses cheveux trempés et sa tenue ravagée par l'intempérie, je reconnus le jeune homme qui était venu la veille et n'était reparti qu'au matin. La raison de sa visite s'éclairait d'une nouvelle perspective.

« Hisagi-san, puis-je connaître l'objet de votre visite ?

— Je viens de vous le dire, je voudrais voir le capitaine Kuchiki.

— J'entends bien, mais comme vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous pourriez-vous être plus explicite ? Désirez-vous une entrevue pour des motifs personnels, professionnels ou ayant rapport à la Famille Kuchiki ? »

Il eut l'air exaspéré. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être questionné de la sorte alors qu'il avait bravé la tempête pour venir retrouver Byakuya-sama. Une flaque d'eau commençait à se former à ses pieds, alimentée par l'eau dégoulinant de ses habits mouillés et de ses bras nus.

« Personnels ! Allez-vous lui annoncer que je suis là, oui ou non ? s'écria-t-il en perdant patience.

— Bien sûr, fis-je d'un ton apaisant, je vous prie d'attendre ici ».

Avant de me diriger vers le bureau, je fouillai dans un des placard de l'entrée et y pris une serviette que je lui tendis.

« Merci » me récompensa-t-il de mon attention avant de s'essuyer les cheveux et les bras.

C'était un drôle de garçon, songeai-je en chemin, qui arborait des manières frustres. Je me demandai bien ce qui chez lui avait attiré mon maître. Car j'en étais sûr maintenant, il était à l'origine des émois et de l'humeur changeante du seigneur Kuchiki ces dernières semaines. Je soupirai car il n'avait rien d'une jeune et jolie future épouse.

Je frappai :

« Byakuya-sama, une visite pour vous.

— Entre, Tsujirô. Une visite dis-tu ? Quel est l'insensé qui est venu me déranger par une telle soirée ?

— Le vice-capitaine Hisagi Shûhei, Byakuya-sama. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous pour raison personnelle. Dois-je le faire entrer ? ».

Je vis à son expression surprise – un regard élargi marqué par le haussement de ses sourcils - qu'il ne s'était pas attendu au retour si rapide de la personne qui avait partagé sa couche la veille. Il se leva d'un bond, tout en essayant de refréner son impatience. Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et me laissa sur place, partant lui-même à la rencontre de celui qui était devenu son amant. Cela était clair à mes yeux. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le même empressement et sérieux accompagnaient les pas du visiteur nocturne.

Je le suivis et récupérai le plateau sur lequel les plats avaient refroidi.

« Shûhei ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu fou ? Regarde-toi, tu es complètement trempé. »

Le jeune vice-capitaine, dont le visage s'était illuminé d'un sourire à la vue du seigneur Kuchiki, s'assombrit :

« Je le savais, je n'aurai pas dû venir. Je me suis trompé, je m'en vais » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix cassée en tournant les talons.

Byakuya-sama l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule et le força à lui faire face.

« Sois le bienvenu, Shûhei. Tu ne peux pas me faire plus grand plaisir que d'être revenu. »

Accordant ses gestes à ses paroles, Byakuya-sama lui saisit le menton et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Son visage était animé et son regard brillant. J'avais déjà remarqué l'apaisement de mon maître depuis hier, mais c'est la plénitude de ses sentiments que j'observai à présent. Il était comme libéré et agissait avec la plus grande spontanéité. Je doutai de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi avec dame Hisana.

À ma grande stupéfaction, celui que j'appellerai bientôt Shûhei-sama se recula. Je soulevai le plateau d'un geste brusque, perdant mon indifférence et bousculant le service, mais je réussis à me reprendre : « Si ce jeune hurluberlu s'avisait de se jouer de mon maître, je me ferai fort de lui refuser l'entrée dorénavant. » me promis-je.

J'avais tord. La raison de son hésitation n'était autre que moi-même. Je le compris lorsque celui-ci, sans un mot, me désigna du menton, rouge d'embarras. Byakuya-sama, étonné, l'avisa sans comprendre. Je m'empressai de quitter les lieux, intrigué par le comportement timide et inadéquat du jeune homme : « Pourquoi se préoccupait-il donc de la présence d'un domestique ? ».

* * *

Je m'étais éclipsé mais je m'inquiétai. Après un délai qui me paru raisonnable, j'entrepris d'aller à la rencontre du couple, muni d'une tenue de rechange et d'un prétexte tout trouvé.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé de l'endroit où je les avais quittés. Ils étaient unis dans un baiser passionné, leurs bras entourant l'un et l'autre dans une éteinte commune. Je pouvais voir les doigts de Shûhei-sama s'agripper fiévreusement au kimono de Byakuya-sama lequel avait entouré d'un bras sa taille et de l'autre enveloppé son épaule. Le seigneur Kuchiki avait resserré une main dans les mèches noires qui bordaient la nuque du jeune homme et caressait langoureusement la courbe de ses reins de l'autre.

Je fus hypnotisé, intérieurement remué.

Il émanait d'eux non pas la simple satisfaction d'un contact physique mais une vague d'émotions emmêlées que mon reiatsu, si faible soit-il, ne pouvait pas manquer de ressentir.  
Un vide, un besoin féroce d'être comblé et l'implacable intrusion qui lui répondait ; un vacillement de l'âme, une faible étincelle et une puissante énergie qui venait la sustenter ; une bourrasque déchaînée et une spirale protectrice qui venait l'englober ; un cœur brûlant qui réchauffait un cœur gelé.

Tout ceci me fut transmit en un fugitif instant si bien que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Shûhei-sama posa son front sur l'épaule gauche de Byakuya-sama, desserrant à peine ses poings. Il tremblait. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était de froid ou de désir. Byakuya-sama avait ramené sa main sur la taille de son compagnon et se reposait lui aussi sur l'épaule de ce dernier, si bien que leurs cous se croisaient et se frôlaient. Leur souffle rapide se calmait progressivement et c'était étrange, car je ne ressentais plus maintenant qu'une communion de sentiments et un calme semblable à la surface d'un étang qu'une brise d'été ne parvenait pas à rider.

Je repris mes esprits et jugeai bon de signaler ma présence.

« Hum, hum » fis-je discrètement en me raclant la gorge.

L'effet fut spectaculaire.

Shûhei-sama sursauta alors que mon maître redressait la tête et se tournait vers moi. Dans le mouvement, le premier percuta violemment le second d'un coup de tête au menton.  
« Aie ! » s'écria le lieutenant en grimaçant sous la douleur et en se massant le dessus de la tête. Il s'était écarté et vacillait légèrement sur ses jambes qui ne paraissaient plus lui obéir.  
La tête de mon maître avait basculé à l'arrière et il avait reculé de quelques pas puis repris son équilibre. Pas un cri n'était sorti de ses lèvres mais son habituelle expression indéchiffrable avait fait place à une lueur incertaine dans son regard. Je me précipitai vers lui :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Byakuya-sama, je ne m'attendais pas à...

— Je vais bien, occupe-toi de Shûhei » me coupa-t-il en me repoussant.

Je me retournai alors vers notre invité pour m'apercevoir qu'il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. J'accourus à son secours.

Cette faiblesse de la part d'un vice-capitaine du Gotei ne manqua pas de m'étonner mais je réalisai vite que le jeune homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Même en tenant compte de la pluie qui les avaient détrempés et du fait qu'ils pendaient lamentablement, ses vêtements paraissaient trop grands pour lui. Il avait refermé les yeux et je vis les cernes qui les entouraient. Je le soutins du mieux que je pus, regrettant alors le corps et la force de ma jeunesse. Il s'appuyait sur moi tout en essayant de se redresser. Je fus soulagé quand mon maître me rejoignit dans cette entreprise. Son regard avait repris vie et un air soucieux envahissait son visage d'ordinaire impénétrable.  
Qui que fut ce jeune homme, il était parvenu à faire surgir derrière le masque de mon maître les émotions derrière lequel il les gardait enfouies.

« Allons l'asseoir dans la salle à manger » proposai-je, car c'était la pièce la plus proche de nous.

« Shûhei ! appela Byakuya-sama lorsque nous l'eûmes installé sur une chaise, Shûhei ! »

Je vis que celui-ci tremblait et cette fois-ci j'étais sûr que c'était de froid. Je m'empressai de retourner chercher la tenue de rechange que dans la précipitation j'avais laissée dans l'entrée.

Des voix me parvinrent :

« Mm ! J'ignorai que tu avais la mâchoire si dure et si pointue.

— Ma mâchoire n'est pas pointue, c'est ton crâne qui n'est pas assez épais.

— Hi hi hi ! Je t'ai vexé ?... Ouh, je ne me sens pas très bien, Byakuya.

— Rien de mieux pour tomber malade que de marcher sans protection sous la pluie par une nuit de tempête !

— Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis parti et puis avec ce vent, aucun parapluie ne résiste.

— Quelle folie d'être venu !

— J'avais envie de te voir, est-ce un mal ?

— Non, mais nous aurions pu nous voir demain.

— …

— Shûhei ? »

Lorsque je suis revenu, je vis Byakuya-sama qui retenait par les épaules Shûhei-sama afin de le maintenir d'aplomb.

« Nous ferions peut-être mieux de l'allonger, dis-je, tout en posant les vêtements secs sur la table. Je vais faire un feu et installer un lit devant le foyer.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je doute que le coup soit à l'origine d'une telle réaction. Je crains qu'il n'ait attrapé un refroidissement. »

Je m'activai rapidement. La cheminée était au fond de la pièce, à l'angle du mur donnant sur la véranda. Deux fauteuils s'y trouvaient également. Par la porte-fenêtre, on accédait directement à l'extérieur.

Shûhei-sama s'efforçait de se changer avec l'assistance de Byakuya-sama. Je les entendais discuter :

« Tu regrettes que je sois venu.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, simplement, regarde dans quel état tu es.

— Trois gouttes de pluie ne devraient pas me rendre malade.

— Tu l'es ou tu vas l'être si tu ne t'actives pas un peu. Tsujirô !

— Oui, Byakuya-sama ?

— Aide-nous, veux-tu ?

— Tout de suite, Byakuya-sama. »

Le bois crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre. Je m'approchai, m'accroupis auprès de Shûhei-sama et entrepris de dénouer le nœud de son hakama.

« Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il, certainement pas. »

Il s'était redressé brusquement. Mal lui en prit :

« Ouh, gémit-il en se tenant le front et en s'effondrant sur sa chaise.

— Reste tranquille, Shûhei.

— Mais, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser déshabiller par un inconnu.

— Tsujirô est mon majordome, il est habitué à ce genre de chose, il n'y fera pas attention.

— C'est moi que cela gêne !

— Si je puis me permettre, monsieur...

— Oui, Tsujirô ?

— Je pourrai simplement soutenir Hisagi-san pendant que vous lui ôtez son pantalon.

— Faisons cela, soupira Byakuya-sama.

— Non, je... protesta Shûhei-sama.

— Quoi encore, Shûhei ! Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

— Je suis désolé d'être si compliqué !

— Shûhei ?

— O-oui, répondit Shûhei-sama, rendu hésitant par le ton dur et impérieux qu'avait utilisé mon maître.

— Es-tu certain de pouvoir tenir debout sans te fracasser le crâne sur la rebord de la table dans la minute qui suit ?

— Euh...

— Je prends cette réponse pour un non. Tu as besoin de l'aide de Tsujirô, accepte-la et remercie-le plus tard. Allons-y, Tsujirô. »

Le seigneur Kuchiki manifestait une patience - minime certes, mais réelle - que je lui avais rarement connue mais son argument avait porté ses fruits : Shûhei-sama se laissa faire sans plus de protestation. Une fois déshabillé, nous lui avons enfilé rapidement l'épais yukata et lui avons noué la ceinture autour de la taille. Puis il s'est rassis sur la chaise et a revêtu la sur-veste que j'avais également apportée. Il semblait épuisé par l'effort. Ses tremblements s'étaient calmés. Nous l'accompagnâmes ensuite devant la cheminée et l'aidâmes à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

« Je vais chercher un futon, déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je me montre si faible ? Cela ne me ressemble pas, l'entendis-je s'étonner.

— Nous sommes rentrés d'une mission épuisante il y a à peine quelques jours et tu es tourmenté sans cesse par la culpabilité, Shûhei. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ta condition physique en pâtisse. Tu subis un contrecoup et tes défenses sont affaiblies.

— Si je pouvais, je... commença Shûhei-sama pour terminer dans un sanglot réprimé.

— Chut, ça va aller, Shûhei » le rassura mon maître en l'entourant de ses bras.

Je n'entendis pas la suite et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se cachait derrière ses paroles mais il semblait évident que le jeune homme avait quelque faute à se reprocher au point qu'il se négligeait. Je frémissais d'angoisse en faisant le rapport avec Dame Hisana et m'effrayais à l'idée que le même scénario ne se reproduise. Puis j'ai remarqué une chose différente : Shûhei-sama avait accepté le soutien de mon maître et réclamait son appui sans lui cacher sa détresse.

À mon retour, le silence s'était fait. Shûhei-sama avait les yeux fermés et paraissait dormir. Byakuya-sama s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil voisin et l'observait. Je préparai le lit.

« Byakuya-sama, fis-je, tout en déroulant le matelas, allez-vous fréquenter régulièrement ce jeune homme ?

— Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, la réponse serait oui.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser par ma franchise, monsieur, son intérêt pour vous est évident.

— Shûhei est dans une situation difficile. L'avenir est incertain, Tsujirô. Nous n'en avons pas encore vraiment parlé. Que les domestiques restent discrets à ce sujet, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela s'ébruite.

— Cela va de soi, Byakuya-sama. »

Je terminai en silence. J'entendis remuer dans le fauteuil derrière moi. Shûhei-sama ne dormait pas.

« Byakuya, est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment être ensemble ?

— Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche si tel est notre désir ?

— Je... C'est que... Renji... »

Il se tut et je sentis peser son regard sur mes épaules. Je le dérangeai. Je me levai ayant fini ma tâche et me retournai :

« Désirez-vous que je serve un souper ?

— As-tu faim, Shûhei ? demanda Byakuya-sama à notre malade.

— Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Apporte nous de quoi faire une légère collation, Tsujirô.

— Bien, Byakuya-sama ».

Sur le point de me retirer, un détail accrocha mon regard et je me rapprochai de mon maître. Je le scrutai attentivement pour découvrir une rougeur annonciatrice d'un hématome sous la mâchoire.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Tsujirô ?

— Il semble qu'un bleu va se former sous votre menton s'il n'est pas traité. Je vais revenir avec le nécessaire de soin.

— Je suis désolé, Byakuya, j'ai été d'une telle maladresse tout à l'heure.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Les laissant à leur conversation, je me retirai avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je ne croyais pas avoir jamais été le témoin d'une telle collision entre Byakuya-sama et quelqu'un d'autre et je doutais que cela fût possible. Il était toujours si avisé et distant dans ses relations. Ce garçon était certainement particulier ! D'une part, pour l'avoir distrait au point que le seigneur Kuchiki n'ait rien vu venir, d'autre part pour l'avoir amené à dire cette dernière banalité, comme si ce genre d'incidents lui arrivait couramment.

Je ne tardai pas à revenir muni de la précieuse mallette, et, toujours discret bien sûr, mon entrée passa inaperçue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive jusqu'à eux.

Shûhei-sama était à demi-allongé et reposait dans les bras de mon maître, sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Pourquoi tout s'apaise quand je suis avec toi alors qu'en fait rien n'a changé ? Byakuya, que fais-tu de moi ?

— Je t'aime ».

J'étais stupéfait de cet aveu et plus encore de ce que j'allais entendre.

« Je ne le comprends pas, soupira celui à qui mon seigneur avait ouvert son cœur.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu penses trop, repose-toi. »

Je posais doucement le nécessaire par terre et entrepris de soigner mon maître.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela soit juste. » continua Shûhei-sama.

Il avait les yeux fermés mais j'étais certain qu'il était conscient de ma présence. Était-ce son état de faiblesse qui avait brisé sa réserve ? Ou bien la caressante atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux ? Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, le vent faisait claquer les volets et la pluie se déversait en trombes lourdes et sonores. Ici, les flammes du foyer animaient les murs d'ombres et de reflets dansants, et dispensaient une chaleur bienfaisante.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

— Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, si tu m'aimes et moi pas ».

J'avais terminé les soins et je rangeai mon matériel et les produits que j'avais utilisés. Byakuya-sama avait pris une grande inspiration et il exhala un profond soupir. Moi, je me suis étonné de ces mots. Que voulaient-ils dire ? J'avais involontairement senti le partage de leurs émotions par le biais de leurs reiatsu et cela n'avait pu être généré que par l'amour. Mon vieux cœur était peut-être desséché mais cela m'avait suffi pour comprendre qu'il était partagé. Était-il possible que ce jeune homme au visage si triste ne s'en aperçût pas lui-même ? Quelle était donc son histoire pour qu'il fût à ce point perturbé ? Ne l'avait-on jamais aimé ? Je fronçais les sourcils en me relevant et ne savais plus si cette relation serait un bien ou un mal pour Byakuya-sama.

En repartant, j'entendis ce dernier répondre :

« Laisse-moi seulement t'aimer, Shûhei, et ne te préoccupe de rien d'autre. Tant que tu viens à moi, je suis satisfait. »

Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. Où était passé l'orgueil de mon maître ? C'était impossible que le sentiment qui l'avait amené à s'oublier ainsi ne fût pas réciproque. Shûhei-sama devait l'aimer et mon maître le savait. Il avait simplement choisi d'attendre que celui-ci s'en rendît compte.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, lorsque je revins disposer le souper sur la table, je n'usai pas de mon habituelle discrétion et fis l'effort de signaler mon arrivée grâce à quelques entre-chocs d'assiettes et de couverts. Pourtant, comme tout à l'heure, ma présence ne parut pas affecter Shûhei-sama et leur conversation n'en fut pas interrompue. Je me réjouissais qu'il se fut habitué à moi et se sentit plus à l'aise.

Shûhei-sama était complètement allongé maintenant et Byakuya-sama se tenait agenouillé à ses côtés, sur le molleton que j'avais étalé sur le sol avant d'y mettre le futon. Je m'amusai un temps de leur dialogue.

« Comment te sens-tu, Shûhei ?

— Mieux, je n'ai plus froid et la pièce a arrêté de tourner. Mais je n'ai pas de force.

— Manger un peu te fera du bien.

— Si tu le dis... mais je n'ai pas faim.

— Force-toi.

— Je vais finir par croire que ceux qui parlent de ta nature tyrannique ont raison. »

Je ne pouvais voir leurs visages mais je devinais au ton qu'il avait utilisé le sourire qui devait animer les lèvres du lieutenant.

« Parmi ceux-là, tu veux dire principalement Renji ?

— Oui, avant... »

Le ton du jeune homme n'était plus enjoué. Il avait parlé d'une voix grave et presque chuchotée mais mon maître fit semblant de rien et il retrouva sa gaîté.

« Je ne suis pas tyrannique, j'use de l'autorité qui m'est due et je n'en abuse point.

— Ah ah ! J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait.

— Je ne suis pas sujet à ce genre de faiblesse. J'ai simplement énoncé un fait.

— Byakuya ?

— Oui ?

— Tu ne pourrais pas te décontracter un peu ?

— Je suis décontracté.

— Tu es trop sérieux.

— Tu es bien assez fou pour nous deux.

— … »

Le silence soudain de Shûhei-sama m'inquiéta et je me demandai s'il se sentait mal de nouveau. Aussi, j'ai interrompu momentanément ma tâche pour le regarder et le silence se fit, rendant leur échange plus distinct que jamais.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Shûhei ?

— Rien, je me disais à l'instant qu'il y avait bien un "nous deux".

— Tu en doutes ?

— Non, plus maintenant. Mais toute la journée, la nuit dernière m'a paru irréelle. C'est pour cela que je devais absolument venir ce soir. Pour m'assurer que tu étais bien là et que je pouvais être avec toi. Tu as eu l'air tellement surpris de me voir ! J'ai cru que les heures que j'avais passées avec toi hier n'avaient été que d'éphémères moments de réconfort.

— Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si vite. Mais j'en suis heureux, très heureux. Et si dans mes bras tu recherches le réconfort, je t'assure que tu pourras l'y puiser sans crainte qu'il ne se tarisse. Je serai là, Shûhei, parce que je t'aime. »

La conversation prenait un tour intime comme s'ils avaient oublié ma présence. Peut-être était-ce le cas mais je devais finir mon service avant de m'en aller. Je m'affairai de nouveau, prenant soin de me manifester par quelques bruits. Pourtant, ils continuèrent et j'avoue que je tendis l'oreille, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette relation qui semblait à la fois fragile et en même temps si particulière.

« Tu dis que tu m'aimes et moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Que tu sois là me suffit, ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ?

— Cela ne peut pas être si simple.

— Sais-tu, Shûhei, ce que c'est d'avoir perdu une part de soi-même que jamais on ne retrouvera ? De ne désirer rien d'autre que ce qui vous a été arraché ? De se sentir si seul au point qu'on en arrive à se convaincre soi-même qu'aucune compagnie ne nous est nécessaire ?

— …

— Ton éclat s'est planté dans mon cœur. Tu m'as ému au delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer. J'ai été vaincu. Je n'ai plus pu rester imperméable. Tu as ramené à la vie cette part de moi qui n'était plus et dans tes bras je sens la chaleur de nouveau couler en moi. Je ne suis plus seul. Que pense-tu pouvoir faire d'autre ? Cela ne justifie-t-il pas mon désir égoïste de t'avoir près de moi, sans même considérer tes propres sentiments ?

— Tu as une drôle de façon de dire les choses. À t'entendre, on croirait que tu m'utilises !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tel n'est pas le cas ?

— Byakuya ! Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu essaies seulement d'apaiser la réticence que j'éprouve parce que je ne réponds pas de la même manière que toi à tes sentiments.

— Est-ce que cela marche ?

— Je crois bien, oui.

— Alors, tout est pour le mieux. »

Je m'efforçai de garder un visage neutre bien que j'ai été bouleversé par ces phrases. Il ne m'appartenait pas de juger ni même de comprendre ce qui les unissaient.

La table était mise et je me suis approché d'eux. Je vis mon maître se pencher avec lenteur vers son amoureux et lui donner un léger baiser. Lorsqu'il se redressa, je m'approchai encore :

« Le dîner est servi, Byakuya-sama.

— Merci, Tsujirô. Tu peux disposer.

— Ne voulez-vous pas que j'entretienne le feu ?

— J'y pourvoirai.

— Bien, Byakuya-sama ».

Je quittai la pièce.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je revins pour débarrasser.

Alors que je commençai à mettre les plats sur un plateau pour les emporter à l'office, mon attention fut attirée vers la cheminée. Deux corps se trouvaient allongés et se caressaient dans la lueur dorée des flammes.

Silencieusement, je sortis en laissant les restes du souper sur la table. Je veillai à refermer la porte et les laissai savourer leur intimité dans le calme et la tranquillité de notre demeure.

**fin de la chronique 4**


	6. Chronique 5 : Tribulations

**Amours Imparfaits II : Bonus**

Ce chapitre prend place au début du chapitre 5 « Shûhei et Byakuya ».

NB pour celles et ceux qui connaissent AI II : C'est parti d'une idée que je n'avais pas gardée, puisque l'important était de raconter les retrouvailles de Shûhei et Byakuya. Vous voici enfin révélé ce qui se cachait véritablement derrière ces deux phrases sibyllines : « Il (Shûhei) rejoint rapidement le pavillon et s'y enquiert de la présence du maître de céans. Celui-ci se repose dans sa chambre.»

**Chronique 5 :****Tribulations**

Un grand fracas d'assiettes heurtant le plancher du corridor retentit jusque dans l'office où j'étais tranquillement en train de lire le journal du Seireitei, profitant d'un moment de repos avant le retour de mon maître. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix affolée et pressante de Maria, la plus jeune de nos domestiques, se fit entendre :

« Tsujirô-san ! Tsujirô-san ! ».

Je soupirai et m'arrachai à ma lecture. La jeune fille était parmi nous depuis peu de temps et déjà sa maladresse lui avait valu de devenir la mascotte de nos gens, et m'avait causé à moi bon nombre de soucis. Sa timidité en était en grande partie la cause mais comme elle était de bonne volonté, j'espérais que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Pour l'instant, je n'osai imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu faire subir au service à vaisselle d'hiver qu'elle venait tout juste de laver et qu'elle était sensée ranger dans le buffet de la salle à manger.

« Tsujirô-san, venez vite s'il vous plaît ! ».

Son ton inquiet et un rien laborieux me parut étrange et disproportionné pour de la vaisselle brisée. Je me précipitai dans le hall... et mon cœur s'arrêta.

Maria croulait sous le poids du seigneur Kuchiki qu'elle soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en s'étant placée sous son aisselle et en entourant sa taille. Elle me cria un appel au secours muet et je courrai à sa rescousse en passant l'autre bras de Byakuya-sama par dessus mes épaules.

Mon maître, prenant appui sur moi, s'était redressé et avait abandonné le support de Maria. Celle-ci, incertaine et visiblement soucieuse, resta cependant auprès de lui.

« Byakuya-sama, que vous est-il arrivé ? demandai-je, ma frayeur passée.

— Ce n'est rien... un incident à l'entraînement... J'aimerai... m'allonger dans ma chambre. »

Sa voix était essoufflée. Visiblement, il souffrait.

« Byakuya-sama, vous êtes sûr que vous ne devriez pas plutôt aller à l'hôpital ?

— J'en viens.

— Maria, va préparer le lit du seigneur Kuchiki. Vite !

— Tout de suite, Tsujirô-san. »

Je la regardai partir, dégageant sur son chemin les quelques assiettes qui allaient encombrer notre passage. Elle est maladroite notre Maria, mais elle sait avoir la tête sur les épaules lorsqu'il le faut.

Le teint de mon maître était crayeux et son front était moite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas été averti de sa condition.

« Il est bien loin le temps où vous vous blessiez à l'entraînement, seigneur. Où êtes-vous blessé ?

— J'ai eu quelques côtes cassées. Dans... deux jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû être autorisé à sortir et encore moins seul !

— ... »

Au silence qui me répondit, je compris qu'il avait décidé de lui même, pour je ne sais quelle raison, de quitter l'hôpital une fois soigné. Je n'insistai pas mais ne pus m'empêcher de le sermonner :

« Je sais que vous êtes obstiné et que votre volonté est sans pareille, mais quelle folie que d'avoir marché jusqu'ici dans votre état ! Des côtes cassées ne sont pas à négliger. Voulez-vous avoir les poumons perforés ?

— Je connais mon corps et mes limites mieux que personne, Tsujirô. Et prend garde à ne pas dépasser les bornes, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant qui avait beaucoup moins d'effet quand, sans mon assistance, il se serait écroulé.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, Byakuya-sama, je ne pense qu'à votre santé. » grognai-je désabusé, en songeant à l'ingratitude à laquelle je devais souvent faire face et qui est notre lot, à nous les serviteurs, qui trouvons dans l'accomplissement de notre devoir la seule récompense de notre labeur.

Clopin-clopant, moi, sous ma charge, et Byakuya-sama, sous la douleur, nous étions arrivés devant sa chambre.

Maria, brave fille, avait laissé les portes ouvertes et me facilita grandement la tâche. Le lit était prêt et elle m'aida à déshabiller notre maître et à lui enfiler un fin yukata blanc. Je dois avouer que pour quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté qu'elle, elle se comporta admirablement et mit de côté sa réserve. Seuls un léger rose sur ses joues la trahissait ainsi qu'un babillage déplacé qui témoignait de sa nervosité.  
« Là, c'est presque fini, Kuchiki-sama. Vous serez-mieux dans un instant. Votre bras... Merci. L'autre à présent... ».

À ma grande surprise, notre seigneur laissait faire et n'en semblait pas contrarié. Son visage reprenait des couleurs et je me rassurais. Il avait mal dormi ces jours-ci et je pouvais voir de légères cernes ombrer ses joues pâles. L'humeur taciturne qui l'accompagnait ces derniers temps semblait avoir fait place à une secrète satisfaction. Oui, je n'hésiterais pas à dire qu'il paraissait heureux !

« Merci, Maria, je finirai seul.

— Je vous en prie, Tsujirô-san. Je suis à votre service, Kuchiki-sama » nous dit-elle dans une profonde révérence avant de partir.

Après avoir aidé Byakuya-sama à s'allonger je suis allé dans la salle de bain afin de me procurer de quoi le rafraîchir.

« Vous êtes en nage, ai-je constaté d'un ton de reproche tandis que je tamponnais la serviette humide sur son visage et la base de ses épaules.

— Je vais très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, Tsujirô.

— Vous avez agi de façon inconsidérée, Byakuya-sama, et cela ne vous ressemble pas. Est-ce encore ce jeune vice-capitaine qui paraît avoir déserté votre couche ?

— Je ne te permets pas, Tsujirô ! »

Je refermai son yukata.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un se préoccupe de vous si vous ne le faites pas vous-même. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans un état pareil sans être à l'hôpital, et je peux compter ces fois-là sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il faut bien qu'il y ait eu quelque événement sortant de l'ordinaire, et je soupçonne que cela n'a rien à voir avec vos fonctions à la sixième division.

— Je ne peux jamais rien te cacher, soupira mon maître.

— Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps.

— Tsujirô, laisse-moi, veux-tu ? Je suis fatigué et je voudrais me reposer.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, Byakuya-sama » abandonnai-je, pas convaincu.

J'ai rassemblé la bassine et le carré éponge et les remportais avec moi, un tantinet inquiet par ce que le futur nous réservait.

* * *

La journée reprenait son cours normal lorsqu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je préparais une liste des produits qui allaient nous manquer, j'entendis frapper à la porte d'entrée. L'heure du dîner était passée et je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui pouvait de se présenter ainsi, compte-tenu des circonstances présentes. J'abandonnai ma tâche et parcourus d'un pas lourd le trajet de l'office à l'entrée.

Je ne me trompais pas.

Sur le pas de la porte dont je venais d'ouvrir le battant, se tenait le lieutenant Hisagi, agité et impatient :

« Enfin ! Byakuya est-il rentré, Tsujirô ?

— Bonsoir, Hisagi-sama. Que désirez-vous ?

— Oh ! Je m'excuse, se reprit-il plus poliment. Bonsoir, Tsujirô. Je voudrais savoir si Byakuya est là. Il n'était plus à l'hôpital et il faut absolument que je lui parle.

— Pourquoi êtes vous allé à l'hôpital ?

— Quoi ! Tu n'est pas au courant !... Il n'est pas ici, déduisit-il. Où peut-il être ? pensa-t-il tout haut. Je vais aller voir à la sixième division.

— C'est inutile, le seigneur Kuchiki est ici.

— Mais ! Tu viens de me dire le contraire.

— Vous avez mal compris, je vous ai seulement demandé pourquoi vous étiez à l'hôpital. Êtes-vous blessé vous aussi ?

— Non, moi je vais bien. Je peux entrer ?

— Je suis heureux de l'entendre mais je ne vous ferais par rentrer. Le seigneur Kuchiki a besoin de repos.

— Je dois le voir.

— Vous êtes-vous battu avec lui ? lui demandai-je, soupçonneux, en notant sa tenue défaite et poussiéreuse, que dans sa hâte il n'avait pas pris la peine de rajuster.

— Mais, non ! se défendit-il. Moi, je me suis battu avec Renji, ajouta-t-il en suivant mon regard des yeux.

— Renji ? Le vice-capitaine Abarai ?

— Oui, c'est lui qui s'est battu avec Byakuya. Bon, tu me laisses entrer maintenant ? »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que s'était-il passé entre ces trois-là ? Car je ne doutais pas que tout fut lié. Je décidais finalement de laisser le bénéfice du doute à celui que je n'appelais pas encore Shûhei-sama.

« Je vous en prie, Hisagi-sama, l'invitai-je en m'écartant pour lui permettre l'accès.

— Tsujirô-san, tu veux bien laisser tomber les "sama et compagnie" ? Appelle moi Shûhei, me demanda-t-il en franchissant la porte.

— Vous feriez bien de vous changer, Hisagi-sama, conseillai-je impérativement sans me laisser perturber.

— Hein ? fit-il, incrédule et exaspéré en se retournant vers moi.

— Vous ne prétendez pas rendre visite à Byakuya-sama dans votre kimono sali, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est pas recommandé pour un blessé. »

Il s'examina plus en détail et conclut :

« Ce n'est que de la terre. Un coup de brosse suffira. »

Je pris sur moi de rester calme devant l'entêtement qu'il manifestait et que j'avais appris à connaître malgré le peu de fois qu'il était venu ici. Seul, Byakuya-sama savait l'amadouer.

« Veuillez-me suivre ».

Je le conduisis à l'une des salle de bains réservées aux invités. Je le fis entrer et lui emboîtai le pas. Une brosse à habit dans une main, extirpée d'un tiroir, une serviette humide dans l'autre, j'entrepris de faire partir toute trace de poussière et d'argile.

« Je vais le faire moi-même, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Je vous demande pardon, Hisagi-sama, mais je tiens à m'assurer à ce que cela soit bien fait » rétorquai-je, décidé à ignorer la dernière exigence du jeune insolent.

Il rougit brusquement et je m'en voulus de mon manque de douceur depuis son arrivée. Il se laissait faire par égard pour Byakuya-sama et j'assistai à son inquiétude et à son désir grandissant de le voir, qu'il contenait comme il pouvait.

Sous mes mains, même par l'intermédiaire des ustensiles dont je me servais, je constatai une fois encore son amaigrissement. Les tatouages ne purent me cacher les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage lorsque je le rinçai. J'en étais sûr cette fois, les deux amants s'étaient séparés et souffraient chacun de leur côté. Que signifiait ce retour ?

« Allez-vous rester cette fois, Hisagi-sama ? »

Il sursauta, comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et se regarda dans la glace, en espérant, peut-être, y trouver une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est être auprès de Byakuya et pouvoir lui parler ».

Il ne s'exprimait plus avec le ton pressé de son arrivée.

« Vous êtes prêt. Je vous conduis à la chambre ?

— C'est inutile. Merci, Tsujirô-san ».

Son ressentiment avait fait place à la courtoisie. Il était toujours difficile de lui en tenir rigueur. Je le regardais partir, propre comme un sou neuf, marchant à pas assurés vers celui qu'il aimait sans se l'avouer. Je voulais voir dans cette nouvelle assurance le signe d'un progrès dans leur relation qui s'était effritée.

Tard ce soir-là, j'allais doucement toquer à la porte de la chambre de mon maître. La lueur de la lampe persistait mais je n'entendais aucun bruit ni n'eus aucune réponse. J'entrais. Ils étaient enlacés et dormaient paisiblement. L'odeur qui régnait dans les lieux n'était pas celle du sexe. Leur tendresse m'étreignit. J'éteignais la lumière et sortais discrètement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, commença la longue bataille entre Shûhei-sama et moi et qui, maintenant encore, n'a pas trouvé de vainqueur. Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir qu'il était déjà parti !

« Byakuya-sama, devons-nous attendre Hisagi-sama ce soir ? me renseignai-je, préoccupé par des problèmes triviaux tels que le nombre de couverts à prévoir.

— Je crains que non, Tsujirô. »

Si effectivement, l'absence de Shûhei-sama fut à déplorer ce soir-là – du point de vue de mon maître, soit dit en passant – le lendemain matin, il prenait à l'insu de tous un petit-déjeuner solitaire dans la salle à manger !

Ce jour-là, j'initiais un nouveau passe-temps. Après avoir fini de lire le journal du Seireitei dont il est le rédacteur en chef, j'en déchirais minutieusement les pages et je jetais uns par uns les morceaux dans le foyer de la cuisine avec une délectation telle, qu'elle rendit nerveux les servants et servantes qui passèrent par là.

* * *

La vie, depuis que Byakuya-sama a fait la connaissance de Shûhei-sama, et plus encore depuis que ce dernier vit ici chez lui, est une succession d'aventures et de mystères, d'intrigues et de complications, de tempêtes émotionnelles et domestiques. Mais lorsque par hasard, j'ai la chance de croiser le regard de mon maître posé sur son amant, je me dis que pour rien au monde je ne reviendrai aux jours d'antan.

**Fin de la cinquième chronique**

* * *

NB 1 : Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre de Byakuya ce soir-là, rendez-vous dans le chapitre 5 de Amours Imparfaits II. Attention au rating...

NB 2 : Je ne vous présente plus Maria qui, de même que Tsujirô, n'est pas un des personnages originaux de Bleach.


	7. Chronique 6 : Shakkahô

**Chronique 6 : Shakkahô**

Qui pourrait le croire aujourd'hui ? Il fut un temps où l'univers de mon maître, le seigneur Kuchiki, n'était que douceur et protection. Moi, Tsujirô, son plus loyal et dévoué serviteur, je m'en souviens pourtant comme si c'était hier.

Ce matin, Renji Abarai, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, s'est présenté à la porte de notre demeure, porteur d'un message urgent pour mon maître. Byakuya-sama est parti peu après, laissant à son lieutenant le soin de veiller à ce que Shûhei-sama, son concubin, prenne un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, ce qui n'est pas tâche facile, croyez-moi.  
Enfin, tel n'est pas l'objet de cette chronique, cette fois-ci.

Alors que je surveillais le service, comme je le fais chaque fois, j'entendis quelques bribes de leur conversation.

« Dis-moi, Hisagi-san, tu as toujours été doué en kidô ? demandait Abarai-san.

— Assez, oui ».

Soit dit en passant, j'ai trouvé la réponse de Shûhei-sama fort modeste, car je sais qu'on dit de lui qu'il a toujours excellé dans les arts des Shinigamis. Mais, reprenons :

« Hah, soupira Abarai-san, comment ça se fait que même encore maintenant, après tout mon entraînement, je reste incapable de savoir si mon Shakkahô fera mouche ou bien s'il explosera à ma figure ! »

Et sans crier gare, ces dernières paroles me transportèrent de très nombreuses années en arrière.

À cette époque, cela faisait peu de temps que j'avais été affecté à la garde et à l'éducation du jeune fils du seigneur Sôjun. En ce temps-là, Byakuya-sama n'était pas encore l'homme de caractère fiable et solide que l'on connaît maintenant, et je découvrais, souvent à mes dépens, que jeunesse rimait avec curiosité et imprudence.

Il me plaît de me rappeler ses traits enfantins, animés d'une innocence à jamais disparue. Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais, aussi douce et soyeuse que de nos jours, s'agitait librement sur ses épaules, au gré des courants d'airs qu'il provoquait. Mon petit maître - comme je l'appelais alors - était toujours pressé, courant d'une pièce à l'autre plutôt que de marcher, au grand déplaisir de son grand-père.  
Lorsque l'on voit Byakuya-sama à présent, allant d'un pas fier et tranquille, il est bien difficile de voir dans sa démarche l'impatience de ses premières années.

« Byakuya, il n'est pas convenable pour ceux de notre rang de s'agiter ainsi qu'un lièvre poursuivi par les loups, sermonnait le seigneur Ginrei.

— Pardon, grand-père, je vais faire attention », répondait le bambin, avec une bonne volonté évidente.

Stoppé net dans sa course, il continuait alors son chemin en s'appliquant à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour s'astreindre au calme exigé par son aïeul. La grâce n'était malheureusement pas au rendez-vous ! Je le regardais faire, amusé, et je me souviens encore de ses grands yeux que l'âge et la tristesse n'avaient pas encore étrécis, et qui reflétaient toutes ses pensées. Il regardait avec avidité vers son but, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de faire plaisir à son grand-père et d'en retarder l'atteinte.

Un jour - je ne sais plus ce qui m'avait retenu - le jeune Byakuya, impatient de sortir, ne m'avait pas attendu et s'était précipité tout seul dehors.

« Tsujirô ! Tsujirô ! » entendis-je bientôt.

Ses appels, aux accents paniqués, m'alarmèrent aussitôt. Je me précipitai dans la cour.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur de voir, entre les mains de mon jeune maître, une sphère d'un rouge de feu, à l'énergie débordante et instable !

Où diable avait-il entendu parler de ce sortilège ? Comment avait-il pu concentrer le reiatsu nécessaire à un si jeune âge ? Ce furent des questions que je ne me posai pas en premier lieu.  
J'allai immédiatement auprès de lui, puis, comme je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois en jouant avec son grand-père dans nos jeunes années, j'unis ma pression spirituelle à la sienne.

Petit à petit, je m'harmonisai à lui. Accroupi derrière son dos, mes mains posées sur les siennes, j'infusai suffisamment de nos énergies mêlées pour que le hadô se stabilise. Son petit corps, raidi d'effroi, se laissa aller contre le mien, son souffle perdit son halètement précipité, mon petit maître reprenait de l'assurance et il me regarda en souriant.

J'écartai mes mains en restant à distance raisonnable, assurant ce qu'il fallait de motivation pour que sa confiance nouvellement retrouvée ne s'éparpillât pas aussitôt.

Son noyau vital émettait des pulsations régulières et fortes, qu'avec mon aide, il était arrivé à maîtriser. Je sentais le flux de son reiatsu perdre sa course effrénée et suivre un écoulement tranquille jusqu'à la boule rougeoyante entre ses mains.

Je hochai de la tête pour lui donner le signal de l'envoi.

« Shakkahô ! » cria le jeune Byakuya, d'une voix fière et joyeuse, en plissant le front sous l'effet d'une intense concentration.

La boule de feu partit en droite ligne vers sa cible, un pauvre cerisier qui avait été choisi, cet après-midi-là, comme bouc émissaire des facéties du futur héritier du clan.  
Il faut dire qu'il y a eu un temps où il échouait à apprécier aussi parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui la grâce et la beauté de la cerisaie. Le pauvre arbre porte encore sur le tronc la preuve de la témérité dont se rendit coupable Byakuya-sama ce jour-là.

Tout à sa joie, mon jeune maître sursauta vivement quand retentit l'explosion. La violence du choc venait de lui rappeler qu'il avait échappé de peu au désastre. Soudain, s'en était trop ! Le débordement de son reiatsu, la frayeur ressentie, la brusque fatigue due à la perte d'énergie, tout lui revint en boomerang et son air enchanté s'évanouit : les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tsujirô ? »

Le seigneur Ginrei et son fils étaient apparus sous la véranda.

Apercevant son père, Byakuya-sama se précipita vers lui en tendant les bras. Il courut à toutes jambes, comme s'il était poursuivi par les gardiens des enfers eux-mêmes.  
Le seigneur Sôjun se baissa à son niveau et le reçut contre lui.

« Ouin ! Père, j'ai eu si peur ! », sanglota mon petit maître, en s'épanchant sur les genoux de son père.

Je répondis à l'œil interrogateur du seigneur Sôjun en lui expliquant que Byakuya-sama venait non seulement de lancer son premier Shakkahô, moyennant quelques difficultés préalables au tir, mais que celui-ci avait atteint sa cible. Le caractère exceptionnel de cet événement dû transparaître dans ma voix, car le bambin releva la tête, souriant à travers ses larmes et ses hoquets :

« Vous avez vu, père ? ».

Il prononça ces mots avec fierté, mais sans orgueil. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il venait de rejoindre les dignes chefs de clan des Kuchiki, Shinigamis d'exception, comme ils se doivent d'être.

Le regard perplexe du seigneur Ginrei, qui balaya le jardin et s'arrêta sur les derniers volutes de fumée, laissait voir son inquiétude quant à l'avenir de cet enfant, et à la nécessité de canaliser correctement toute cette énergie fauve.

Le seigneur Sôjun mit la main sur la tête de son fils. Plus que de la fierté ou de la préoccupation, c'était de l'amour qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

« J'ai vu, mon fils », dit-il, simplement.

**fin de la chronique 6**

* * *

Voilà. Cette tentative de décrire la jeunesse du seigneur Kuchiki vous a-t-elle plu ? Comment trouvez-vous le petit Byakuya ?


End file.
